disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Kissyboos!
'Zombie Kissyboos! '''is the 41st episode of Season 31. Summary Hecate, the goddess of the dead and the night, has made herself a new evil lip balm that gives her the power to turn anyone into a zombie whenever her kisses touches them, and only the Disney Junior Club can stop her without getting kissed. Plot The episode begins in the Underworld where the goddess of the underworld and the dead, Hecate, is mixing up something evil in a cauldron. After a puff of smoke came out, her creation was complete and if she can't take over the Underworld, she'll just have to take over the world on top of the Underworld, and that was Earth, and she'll be doing that with one little kiss! The next morning at Disney Junior Elementary School, the students in Magic-ology class were getting ready for their test today. Lucky for them, they’ve studied hard, but they were missing their Magic-ology teacher Amalthea (the last unicorn in her human form) because she was in an important meeting. Just then, a new substitute teacher, came in and she hands out the test papers to her students as she explains that whoever gets the highest score gets a kiss as she pulls out some kind of lip balm from her pocket and applied some lip balm on her lips, making some kissy noises much to some of the students’ disgust. Now, the test begins and the sound of pencils begin. After the test, the students put down their pencils after they finished their tests. The new teacher looks through the test papers, and the ones who had higher grades got a kiss on the cheek from the teacher. Miles and Haruna, however, didn’t get one, much to their relief. After school was over, Miles and Haruna met Mirandos, Loretta, and Blodger outside the school ground, then Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and Kwazii walked towards them as Greg asks Miles and Haruna how their test went. Miles explains that his and Haruna’s test went okay, even though they both get seven out of ten on their test, then explains about the new and weird substitute teacher with her lip balm and how she gave their classmates kisses for getting higher grades than them. Now that they’re out of their classes, they can head out to the Magical Cafe for some after school sweets, but when they got to the cafe, they saw that some of the kids from the Magic-ology class were acting strange. This was really starting to freak the Disney Junior Club out just as Loretta noticed black kiss marks on the kids’ foreheads and cheeks, which might be the reason why they’re acting like zombies. Speaking of zombies, the kids that were kissed were walking up to the Disney Junior Club and they had their lips ready to kiss them! Quickly, the gang got out in time, and Connor helped Captain Jake shut the door behind them. So weird is definitely going on and the new teacher might be the one to blame. However, Connor wasn’t sure if that’s true but they were going to find out, tonight! Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg have transformed into Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, then they headed straight to their HQ where they took the Owl Glider and Owlette drove it into the sky. As they were in the air, Owlette uses her owl eyes to spot Sofia, Amber, and James running out of their castle and they looked anxious. Curious, Owlette took the Owl Glider down and she and the boys hopped out to check on their friends, only to see that they were breathing heavily as if they have ran away from something. Walking up to her, Catboy asks Sofia what was wrong as she, Amber, and James caught their breath and explains that their parents are acting very strange since the new Magic-ology teacher visited them this afternoon after kissing them a greeting when she came for a visit. Now they’re starting to act like zombies, which was very strange than this afternoon, and now the whole castle is acting like a zombie apocalypse, or in this case, a kissocalypse! Gekko says that they need to find out what’s going on just when King Roland and Queen Miranda, and even Baileywick and the castle servants, were running towards them, lips ready for some kissing and their arms were outstretched for hugging! The PJ Masks and the royal kids ran to the Owl Glider and they took off before the kissing zombies could catch them! After their great escape, they looked down to see so many kissing zombies roaming around the streets! This was getting creepy and freaky all together. Just then, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Sofia, Amber, and James looked up to see the Zenith, Luna Girl on her Luna Board, Kwazii with his Aqua Wings, and Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby (flying with pixie dust), and Skully who all managed to escape and were the only ones not affected by the black kisses. They needed to find a safe place to hide from the kissing zombies before they can find out what was going on and put a stop to whoever is responsible for this apocalypse. Luckily, they found a high roof on the highest building and there was enough room for the Zenith to land. Looking down at the zombie-infested streets, Luna Girl asks what was going on around town and why and how everyone is acting like zombies. No one knew that, but they must find out who was responsible for this as Miles and Haruna were thinking the same thing: their new Magic-ology teacher is the one to blame, but their friends weren’t sure if that was true. There was only one way to find out though. While their friends waited on the roof, Kwazii and Catboy (transformed into Jaquin Boy with the Key of Magic) flew to find a few remaining people who were not turned into kissing zombies as they split up. However, a lot of zombies were everywhere in the places the two searched in but they managed to get away. Meanwhile, back in the school, Jaquin Boy uses his magic to make himself glow so he can see in the dark and he calls if anyone is here in the halls. Just then, someone called for him and Romeo ran towards him, his arms outstretched for a hug! Without stopping himself, Jaquin Boy used his super jaquin muscles and tossed Romeo to the lockers that dented, then seeing that he (Romeo) wasn’t turned into a zombie, Jaquin Boy squeaks out “sorry” and he helps Romeo up just as Night Ninja, who was also not a zombie either, appeared from his locker and he was relieved to see that they were saved by one of their enemies. At least they didn’t know that Jaquin Boy is actually Catboy in a jaquin suit, at least not yet. Just then, three other lockers opened and Hildegard, Clio, and Zooey came out, and luckily, they weren’t zombies either. Now that Jaquin Boy has found the survivors, he calls Kwazii to come over to the school to come help him as Kwazii teleported himself and appeared right next to Jaquin Boy, surprising him. As Kwazii was now with them, he asks the survivors what happened as Night Ninja explains that his father, Chaos Khan, was acting strange ever since the new Magic-ology teacher’s visit to the Chaos Fort, and then he started acting like a kissing zombie that he ended up kissing the Ninjalinos, who all started acting like kissing zombies too and they almost got Night Ninja too, but he managed to escape before they could kiss him. The same thing happened to Romeo’s parents, who were both kissing zombies too, and so were the people of Corinthia, the people in Freezenburg, and Queen Avery was infected too! Jaquin Boy tells them to not worry and that he, Kwazii, and their friends will find a way to save their friends and families, but they’ll have to find out who was causing everyone to act like zombies with just by kissing them. Suddenly, the zombified Ninjalinos appeared when they jumped in through the window and the kids’ screaming alerts the other kissing zombies to the school, just as Kwazii uses his levitation power and lifted them off the floor and into the lockers! Then, using his magic chains, he kept the lockers holding the Ninjalinos inside, shut! They needed to head back to the roof where the others were waiting for them as Kwazii teleports himself, Jaquin Boy, Romeo, Night Ninja, Hildegard, Clio, and Zooey to the safety zone before the zombies could catch them. Back at the roof, the zombie horde looked like they were trying to climb up and give the Disney Junior Club hugs and kisses, but luckily, Sofia had her wand with her and she cast a spell to keep them at bay while Luna Girl helped her by using her Luna Magnet to make the spell stronger. Just then, Kwazii and Jaquin Boy appeared on the roof with their survivors. Captain Jake wished that Kwazii would stop surprising them by appearing behind them, but he was glad that his friends were here but Luna Girl wasn’t happy to see Romeo and Night Ninja with them as she asks sarcastically what they were doing with them. Before either of the nighttime villain boys could explain, Captain Jake tells them that they can tell them everything later cause right now, something was happening on the news as he shows everyone the news on his iDisney screen. In the news, it shows that hordes of kissing zombies are spreading throughout Disney Junior Town and the scene goes over to Mayor Mickey Mouse, who instructs everyone to stay indoors until someone handles the kissing zombie horde problem. Suddenly, a zombified Minnie jumps onto Mickey and gives him a kiss, and a black flying kiss hits the newswoman on the cheek, making her into a kissing zombie too! Then, the subsititute Magic-ology teacher, who then revealed herself to be Hecate, the goddess of the Underworld, appears in the news room and gives the camera a kiss after saying that she will not stop until everyone is under her spell, and soon, after everyone is under her spell, she’ll be able to rule both Earth and the Underworld! The Disney Junior Club had to think of a way to stop Hecate, and fast! It was only a matter of time before not only the whole town is infested with kissing zombies, but the whole island will be infested too! Spotting a nearby bus, Owlette asks Jaquin Boy if he knows how to drive as he simply replies that he can do anything. Then seeing a wilting plant, Kwazii uses Mother Nature’s Touch to make it grow and make a tree branch outstretch to the end and touch a building. Then, Mirandos uses her solidizer gloves to create a seat with a belt and hangs it onto the branch. One by one, everyone was moved inside the bus, but when the zombies were getting up and heading towards them, Amber and James bought enough time for Sofia and the others to escape, and just as Sofia was about to leave! Seeing both her siblings in danger, Sofia uses her enchantlet to lasso both Amber and James, but it's too late as they were already been infected but trust that their sister and her friends, plus the nighttime villain boys, will fix everything. Meanwhile, Hildegard slides down the branch too fast and is missed by Jaquin Boy, Clio leaves the bus to save her but Hildegard sprains her ankle and barely escapes thanks to Kwazii. Once everyone's inside, they drive off! As they were far away from the zombies, Hildegard tries to comfort Clio and asks her if she was okay, as she replies with a nod and says that it was just a close call, that’s all. Hildegard gives Clio a grateful smile and thanks her for saving her, but what she and the others didn’t realize that Clio got kissed while she was saving her friend. While he was driving, Jaquin Boy asks what they should do now as Sofia declares that they should take everyone to the top of Disney Junior Town’s clock tower, where there will be less zombies up their and fewer places for Hecate’s disciples to run to, and less places for the Disney Junior Club and the others to hide too, but it’s the only way if they want the goddess of the underworld to show up in person and surrender. But suddenly, they heard the sound of Hildegard letting out a horrified scream as they all turned to see that she was kissed on the cheek by Clio, who was now a kissing zombie! Quickly getting up to her feet, Zooey blocks the path and Romeo and Night Ninja escape but Zooey had no luck as she turns to her friends and says that she totally trusts them just as she got kissed on the neck by Clio! Sofia screamed “Zooey! No!”, but it was too late for her to save her as Kwazii uses his protection power to make a protective wall and keep the kissed victims at bay, then Jaquin Boy lets Miles drive to help his mentor make the wall stronger with his magic until they reach the clock tower. Up on a building, Hecate was watching the bus heading towards their location. She then decides to get there first before them as she applies more of her magic lip balm on her lips and flies off to the clock tower. After the bus stops, Miles led Loretta, Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, Sofia, Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl, Romeo, Night Ninja, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby to their escape and Kwazii and Jaquin Boy followed them out of the bus before either of them got kissed by Hildegard, Clio, and Zooey. Then when they all got in the lobby of the first floor, Miles locked the door behind him as Haruna, Gekko, and Jaquin Boy pushed two vending machines to block the doors while Luna Girl blocked the other doors with some other furniture she lifted with her Luna Magnet beam. However, when Mirandos presses the buttons to make the elevator go down faster, the elevator arrives, only to be filled by zombies and they infect Mirandos with their kisses! Loretta, Miles, Luna Girl, and Gekko got all the zombies off their friends as Kwazii ties them up with his magic rope to prevent them from moving, but they could see all the kiss marks on Mirandos’ face! Jaquin Boy says that there‘s nothing they can do for her right now! They need to go now as the remaining survivors got into the elevator. With a weak smile, Mirandos placed her hand on Loretta’s to tell her and Miles that Jaquin Boy is right, then tells them to go, stop Hecate, and save everyone in Disney Junior Town. She had faith in her friends. Nodding in understanding, Loretta and Miles sadly left her and slowly went into the elevator to join their friends inside, then Miles opts Haruna to come along, but he stays behind, and the doors closed in front of him. When the elevator went up, Miles looked down as he became upset about his friends sacrificing themselves so he and the others could go this far. Then with his hands clutching into fists with anger and depression, he punches the doors and he felt his eyes burn as tears slowly formed and fell to the floor. Miles then shouts through sobs that this was all Hecate’s fault! They wouldn’t be in this mess and be losing their friends one by one if she hadn’t turned everyone into kissing zombies with one touch of her lips. Seeing how upset her brother was, Loretta walks up to Miles and says to him to not worry for that they’ll fix this as always, then Kwazii went to Miles’ right side and agrees, then adding that they’ll save everyone. That’s a promise. Miles felt a little better when he heard that. Back down on the first floor, Haruna looks at the infected Mirandos, then he lets out a sigh and says to her that this isn’t the first time they’ve been in trouble together as he opens his arms out for a hug, and Mirandos becomes a kissing zombie as she brings herself to hug and even kiss Haruna on his lips! Reaching the fourth floor, the survivors ran to the stairs but Romeo looks from the left to see that three zombies are coming from the left and Night Ninja saw some more coming from the right! Nodding to each other knowingly and flying up, Owlette uses her super owl feathers to make a wall to block the zombies on the left while Jaquin Boy uses his super jaquin feathers to block the zombies on the right! They kept going until they reached the stairs and ran up to the fifth floor! All they have to do is get to the sixth floor and then the seventh floor until they reach the top, where hopefully Hecate will be at. The gang manages to get through the sixth floor, but as they were in the seventh floor, several doors opened and more kissing zombies walked out! Surrounded, only a few survivors; the PJ Masks, Miles, Loretta, Sofia, Luna Girl, Skully and Kwazii were able to get past with their ability to fly. The nighttime villain boys were too groovy to sacrifice themselves, and seeing Gekko gripping onto Luna Girl's Luna Board gave them the idea to grab on something that flies to escape. So they jumped and grabbed Gekko's legs, to escape. But their weight caused the Luna Board unable to go higher, instead it went lower. As a result, Gekko sacrifices himself to save Luna Girl and kissed. Returning to Gekko, he tells Luna Girl to leave with the others while he holds them off refusing to do so he doesn't want to argue and says he'd rather kiss her after all this over. The other remaining survivors were furious with the nighttime villain boys, for getting their friends affected just to save themselves. Skully even concluded, "They're villains after all" But before they can push Romeo and Night Ninja away, Kwazii retorts that they shouldn’t sacrifice the villains! The gang try to escape from Captain Jake and Izzy who became kissing zombie along with the others, however, Night Ninja, Loretta, and Blodger were stumbled while running and were caught by kissing zombie Gekko and Luna Girl and kisses them! Jaquin Boy and Owlette also became kissing zombies ran towards the remaining gang! Jaquin Boy and Owlette also became kissing zombies because the zombified Captain Jake and Izzy got and kissed them! The five remaining survivors Miles, Kwazii, Sofia, Romeo, and Skully were the only left. Much to Miles' depression, he is saddened that too many of his friends were zombified even his sister Loretta, but Sofia tells Miles that they still need to keep moving as they continue to run towards the door to stairs that leads to the eighth floor as they outrun the kissing zombies! Suddenly, the loud, booming voice of Hecate echoes through the walls. She then appeared and threw her lipstick into the air, sending out a shower of flying kisses toward the survivors, and Skully, unfortunately, became a victim. Then Hecate, using her lipstick, drew wings in the air and attached them to most of the kissing zombies, giving them the ability to fly! She then used her lipstick as a microphone and ordered the zombies to kiss the four survivors. Kwazii used his teleportation power to teleport him, Romeo, and Sofia to the Octopod. He told Sofia how he realized that Hecate used her lipstick to control the zombies. Looking around, they saw a picture of their famous friends, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Suddenly, he had the idea of breaking the lipstick, like Ladybug once did long ago. Maybe that would restore everybody! Just then, twenty more kissing zombies ran toward them. Romeo sacrificed himself and shouted to Sofia, Miles, and Kwazii to go. As the last three survivors, Hecate apeared to be the one to have the honor of getting rid of Sofia, Kwazii, and Miles. Smirking, Kwazii asked her why there was a big, black, spider on her shoulder (he made it up). Distracted, Hecate wheeled around, giving Kwazii time to remove the makeup with a wet sponge and Sofia time to grab her lipstick with her Enchantlet rope and stomp on it. Rainbows appeared in the sky as Hecate twisted and vanished. All of the restored citizens of Disney Junior Town cheered in delight and Kwazii, Miles, Sofia, and their restored friends are rewarded by Mayor Mickey for stopping her, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Magic Rope * Aqua Wings * Teleportation Power * Freezing Time * Super Strength * Levitation * Magic Chains * Mother Nature’s Touch Characters * Trivia * This episode is a little similar to ''Zombizou from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * The Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music, A Difficult Battle, is played in the scene of Miles, Sofia, and Kwazii battling Hecate. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 31 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Hecate Category:Complete Season 31 episodes Category:Season 31 episodes based on cartoons